Week Days
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Rebelfic, Tess' pregnancy is taking alot out of her, whatever is Max to do? And what happens when Isabel lands in the same situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Week Days**

By Tess161 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Tess161, who does not own Roswell.

Monday

Jim sits alone, in the living room. The lights are dimmed and he rocks back and forth, nursing a glass of whiskey. Mumbling to himself about his glory days as sheriff. "Dad?" Kyle calls. His 12-hour shift at work finally ended. "Dad, you home?" Kyle calls again. Silence tells Kyle that Jim has dropped to sleep, again. Like every night, Kyle comes home, finds his father a mess in front of piles of pictures, remembering the days when he was the sheriff and everyone looked up to him.

"Dad…" Kyle sighs. Waking his father up. "Whoa… Get off me!" Jim yells, drunk. "Dad, come on, let's get you to bed." Kyle says, he helps his father into bed. As he turns to leave Jim calls to him again. "Kyle." Kyle stops, dead. "Yeah?" His voice afraid of what the reply may bring. "Son… um, where are you going?" Jim finishes, having changed his mind. Kyle smiles, and turns. "To school, it's 7:30, I have to go." Kyle explained. Jim looked confused. "Isn't it summer vacation?" Jim asked. Kyle stopped smiling. "No Dad, that ended, a few months ago." Jim fell back into bed, and back to his drunken sleep. Kyle slipped out the door.

In Michael's Class

"Psst." A voice nudged Michael from the back. "Psst." It repeated. Michael rolled his eyes. "What!" Michael hissed, at Maria. "Um, Liz asked me to ask you if you knew where Max was today?" Maria asked, smiling at the way she had annoyed Michael. "He's at home, other than that, I haven't a clue where his majesty is…" Michael replied, hissing in a whisper. "Fine." Maria answered, crossing her arms.

In Liz's Class

Kyle desperately tried to ignore Liz's constant rambling about Max. He tried to figure how the girl even passed her classes, she never seemed to listen to them, all she ever did was talk about Max this, and Max that. "Liz, could you, um, maybe, just today… shut up!" Kyle whispered, harshly. Liz was offended. "Well, fine, but do you know where Max is?' She asked. Kyle rolled his eyes. "NO!" Kyle yelled. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Um, I mean, no, don't… stop your lecture on the civil war…" Kyle tried to recover but the teacher wasn't pleased. "Mr. Valenti, we are not studying the civil war, we are trying to study the war of independence, if you don't mind." The teacher commented, rudely, and continued with his work.

At the Evans home

The entire home was quiet. "In here." Max said, helping Tess in the door. She gripped her stomach. "Max, is this a good idea?" She asked. Max smiled. "Why wouldn't it be?" He asked. Tess smiled "Well for one your parents don't even know that we, um, we're you know." She said, unsure of how to phrase it. "Dating?" He filled in the gaps. "Yeah." Tess said, as Max helped her to the couch.

"I bet everyone is going nuts trying to figure out where you are." Tess said. Max looked up, knowing she meant Liz. "Yeah, well, 'everyone' can be nuts, I'm happy. Today is the first day that I felt like I didn't have to…" Max trailed off, as Tess took his hand and raised it to her stomach "Feel him?" She asked. Max nodded; tearing up and smiling ear to ear.

Kyle comes home that night

"Dad! I have the night off!" Kyle came in, shutting the door. He rolled his eyes, silence as always. "Dad?" Kyle came in expecting to see his dad in front of his pictures, but he wasn't. "Dad…" Kyle called, walking down the hallway. Entering his father's room. "Dad!" Kyle rushed to his side. His father lay in bed, the way he had left him. "Oh, Man, Dad!" Kyle shook him. He took his pulse. "Stay with me Dad!" Kyle yelled, running to the phone in the hall. "Hello, My, my Dad, he's not waking up, he's still breathing, but, I need an ambulance, I live…" Kyle called 911.

At the Hospital

"Kyle!" Liz called, running down the hall, to hug him. "Thank for coming Liz." Kyle answered. "No problem, what happened?" She asked. "I don't know. They say he took some pills, and whiskey, they had to pump his stomach." Kyle explained. Liz nodded, understanding what he had told her. 

Liz went to get coffee. As she searched for the cafeteria, she heard Max's voice. She followed it. "Doctor, how is she?" He asked. Liz listened, peeking in the room. She saw Max, the doctor, but not who he was talking about. "It's not good, since she refused to give a blood test, all I can do is teat her for the pain, and hope." The doctor explained. Max nodded. A nurse came in. "We have to undress her, you'll have to wait out in the hall. Max nodded. Liz ducked back. She watched Max. He seemed so upset. He ran his hands through his hair, and leaned his face on his palms.

Liz walked out into the open, with her hands behind her back. "Max?" She asked softly. He looked up. Liz was shocked. His face was wet with tears. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Max stared at her for a minute. "I'm here for, Tess." Max explained. Liz's face went from wonder to anger. "Oh…" She said, trying to not grind her teeth together. "Liz, why are you here?" Max asked, sniffling. "Oh, me, I'm here for Kyle, his Dad is in here…" Liz explained. Max nodded. "Oh…" "For Tess, huh? What's wrong with her?" Her sarcasm was making Max angry. "What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked harshly. "Nothing I just, I mean, Max, what the hell are you doing here, for Tess, anyway!" Liz crossed her arms. Max stood up. "Come here." Max led Liz into the room where Tess was. "Look at her!" Max ordered. Liz turned away. "Look!" Max hissed. Liz slowly looked toward Tess, who was fitfully sleeping.

Tess tossed and turned, she looked of fright, her skin was clammy and her cheeks were red. Liz looked at her, for a moment she seemed to soften, but hardened again, sighing hard, intending to show Max that she had no care for what Tess felt. Max led her into the bathroom. He snatched her up by the collar. "Look here, I, I have feelings for Tess, you saw what she's going through. She has no one. Not one person. No family, no one she can know will be there for her, except me." Max said, putting Liz down. She shook a little, then calmed. "Fine, but when she brakes your heart, or it doesn't work, don't come crawling to me." She walked out, in a huff. Max rolled his eyes, and went back into Tess, sitting down and holding her hand.

Tess began to wake. "Max…" She breathed. Max sat up. "I'm here." Max exclaimed. Tess sat up, with a start. "Max where am I?" She asked, really worried. "At St. Jonathan's Hospital." Max answered, taking her hand. Tess pulled him close. "Max! They didn't take my blood, did they!" Tess cried. Max soothed her. "No, of course not, they're just treating your pain." Max rubbed her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday

Max rushed about his house, gathering objects. Isabel followed him around, nipping at his heals. "Max, what will our parents think, God! What will I tell them, huh? That you are in love, with, with this girl, they never even knew was a friend? God! Max stop, will you just stop, for one minute, please!" Isabel grabbed his arm, he whipped around. "Isabel, if I stop, then, then everything will stop, and I'll have to face what I did." Max broke down. Isabel gathered him. "W- what?" She asked. "Tess, she's not just sick, she's pregnant." Max explained. Isabel nodded, she was in a state of total shock. "You and she…" She looked up. Max nodded. "Wow…" Isabel sighed.

At Valenti's

Kyle and Liz sat looking at each other. Liz held Kyle's hand, comforting him. He looked deranged, and obsessed with something. "Are you positive?" He asked, as if he had been asking for hours. Liz nodded, sadly. "I just don't understand it." Liz replied, slowly. Kyle nodded hearing, but not believing her  
words. "This isn't right, will it happen to me as well?" Kyle asked, scared. Liz nodded again. "Yeah, more than likely." Her voice was still slow and drawn out. "Great! This is all Max's fault!' Kyle smashed his fist on the coffee table. A glass fell to the ground and shattered. Liz and Kyle looked at each other. "Try it." Kyle urged. Liz looked at him, shaking her head no. "I don't want to." Liz said, shaking her head quickly. "Please, Liz, please." Kyle begged. Liz looked at his eyes, pleading, scared and unrelenting. "I'll try." Liz sighed, kneeling down beside the broken glass. She placed her hands over it and looked at it hard. The pieces of glass began to shake, then stopped. Liz looked at Kyle and shrugged. He urged her to continue. She sighed, and tried again.

The Glass began to mend itself. Swirling around and upward back onto the table where it fell from and was new again. "Holy shit…" Kyle exclaimed, sitting back a little. "We're becoming aliens?" He asked. Liz shrugged. "What ever it is, it's because Max healed us. Kyle I don't now, it doesn't feel bad…" Liz suggested. Kyle shook his head no. "Liz, we're humans, we were born human, and quite frankly I want to die a human, if you don't mind!' Kyle snapped. Liz was a little taken back. "Kyle it's not Max's fault. He was just trying to save us. He saved us. If he hadn't neither of us would be here, right now, discovering that, us, two lonely little Roswell kids have powers like super powerful alien royalty." Liz smiled, She loved this. Kyle rolled his eyes. He was far from pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat at the table, their faces in awe. "Are you telling the truth?" Mrs. Evans asked Isabel. Isabel nodded, and sighed, leaning to the side. "Yeah. Max just needs to figure out some things for him self right now. I'm sure he'll come back, when he's done figuring everything out." Isabel went to get up. Her father stopped her. "So Max just up and left, with this, this Tess girl?" Mr. Evans asked. Isabel smiled, trying to make light of it, but it failed. "Um, yeah." She shrugged. They looked stunned at one another, Isabel rolled her eyes, and went up stairs.

She immediately picked up her phone, dialed, repeat. "Max?" Isabel began. "I, I don't know if your gonna get this message before dawn, but if you do… come home. Mom, and Dad, they don't understand, I, mean, I've tried as hard as I can to explain this, with out giving away necessary details, but Max, they really need to hear it from you, please, call me back, on my cell." Isabel clicked the end button, and hung up. She waved her hand over her face and body, instantly she was ready for bed. She crawled under the covers. No sooner had she closed her eyes than there was a knock at the door. Isabel sat up, cursing the night. "For the love of-" Isabel opened her window, and looked down. Michael stood tired and frantic on her lawn. "Michael!" Isabel hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She hissed again. Michael almost shouted but stopped himself. "Isabel, Can I come in?" He asked. Isabel sighed. "Fine, go around the back, unlock the door, and sneak up, but be quiet!" Isabel warned.

Isabel sat up, fixing herself in seconds with her powers. Michael poked his head in. Isabel waved him in quickly and quietly. "What's the matter, Michael?" Isabel asked, reacting to his facial expression of deep fear. Michael was franticly rubbing his hands together, nervously, "I have a big problem." Michael began. Isabel's eyes softened. "I, I'm loosing control of my powers. I've been blowing stuff up all day. Car's, clocks everything." Michael admitted. Isabel took her watch off, then hugged Michael. "It's okay. When did it all start?" She asked, holding him by the shoulders. Michael took a deep breath, and began his story.

Flashback, Tuesday

Michael and Maria were talking in his apartment. "So, you were his general?" Maria inquired. Michael had been explaining his past life with Max, Isabel and Tess, or rather what he could remember of it. Maria looked interested. "So, what about you and Isabel… what was she like?" Maria asked, as if testing him. 

Michael looked at her, and thought hard about what he would tell her. "I don't remember faces, or visual things as much as I remember feelings, and emotions, with a certain… I don't know, essence." Michael looked up, Maria still seemed interested. "Like what?" She asked. "Like Isabel and… her ability to make anyone feel like they were a real somebody, or had a purpose. Max was always angry, stressed, except when he was with Tess. Isabel and I never really had much time together, then we got engaged so fast, I remember being terrified to mess up around her, she was something else." Michael laughed. Maria had gone from a relaxed position to sitting up and staring uncomfortably at Michael. "I thought you said you two had been forced together?" Maria asked. Michael began to blush. "Did I say that?" He asked, avoiding the situation. Maria crossed her arms. "Michael!" She yelled. "M-Maria, Max did set up the marriage, but I don'' remember exactly being forced, I do remember being, um, with her for awhile before… courting her." Michael explained, stuttering. Maria rolled her eyes.

End of Flashback, returns back to Wednesday

Isabel took a deep breath. "Okay, that's not too bad. I mean she can't be mad at you for something you did as Rath, I mean that's not you, right?" Isabel said, it was rhetorical question, but Michael was too nervous, he just mumbled. "Yeah…" Isabel looked at him from the corner of her eye, strangely, then looked away. "Michael do you even remember that I got you killed, you were going to marry me, what I did to all of you, Michael, it's okay, if Maria really loves you, she'll get over it." Isabel comforted him, he smiled.

Max and Tess

Max and Tess kissed each other longingly. "I'm tingling from head to toe, my heart, my mind, everything in me is alive." Max began. Tess smiled, but Max continued. "Every inch of my being feels 100 more alive, then ever before!" He exclaimed. Tess kissed him. "We can't." She moaned. "We did." Max moaned back. "What if something happens?" Tess questioned, never truly caring, kissing him hard on the neck.

Tess and Max joined hands, their entire bodies pulsated. Their skin glowed, golden light spilled forth from their insides, their souls. Their souls began to cry tears of joy as they melted into each other. 

Later

Max rolled over, and saw Tess. Her head was on his chest. She was face down, with her arm spread over him, keeping him by her side. He slipped out, and kissed her shoulder. Tess woke, she didn't move. "Are you staying awhile?" She asked. Max didn't make a sound. "If, I have to, I will." Tess said, with a sound of urgency in her voice. Max grasped her hand, and squeezed his eyes shut. A tear managed to slip out, as he took painful breaths and let her hand slip from his. Tess cried softly into the pillow. "I know." He whispered. "I know."

Max didn't say goodbye, or tell her he loved her. It would only make what she had to do harder. 'I'm sorry, we can't get home, I'm so, so sorry.' He thought to himself. Tess listened to the door, as it shut so did her world. She knew they wouldn't get home, she knew that she would have to kill their son, to save herself. The horror of her situation. The thoughts that fueled her mind even in the darkest of hours. The guilt of something she hadn't yet done. They still had a two days left, before the final decision would come. Let both herself and the baby die, or just the baby. Unless, by some miracle they got home.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday

Max walked past his home. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liz. "Liz!" Max called, running to catch up with her. "Yeah?" She called back. Max ran up to her, out of breath he asked. "What are you doing around here?" His voice was distant, he was trying to be nice. Liz smiled, and awkward smiled, then sighed. "I was um… I've been looking into Alex's death." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her. Max's eyes grew fierce and wide. "What! Let me guess one of us did it, we killed him, even when all the evidence says he killed himself! God, why can't you just except that he wasn't exactly the person you thought he was!" Max snapped. Liz looked at him. They may not be an item now, but she knew him, like no other human. "That sounded awfully defensive, you okay?" She asked. She hadn't meant anything by it, but seconds after it left her lips, she knew it was a mistake. "What's that supposed to mean, huh? Did I kill Alex, or maybe it was Isabel, or Michael, was it Tess, huh!" Max demanded, he was furious. "look, Max the truth behind the investigation was that Alex was in Love… with Isabel. He had been since he saw her. His life was at an all time high, people don't kill each other at their high points. Also…" Liz trailed for, looked at Max whose expression was now showing concern. "Also, what, what else?" He asked, softer than before. Liz took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say. "Max… Alex never left America, that students exchange trip, was all false. That picture I have of him and his girlfriend in Sweden… the building their in front of was torn down, five years before Alex went to Sweden. Someone killed him, and I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't look out for him, even if it's too late to save his life… I can still save his name." Liz began to cry. Max rubbed her back and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Max repeated several times, hushing her.

Later

"What!" Michael snapped answering the phone. "Michael." Max began. Michael rolled his eyes. "Don't, it's important." Max said, as if he saw Michael roll his eyes. "Okay?" He asked. "Follow Liz and Maria, their following a trail, for Alex's killer. When they get to something that effects us, let me know. Oh, and Michael, don't let them know I sent you." Max hung up. "Yeah, o-" He was cut off, then phone was dead. "Damn it." Michael hissed at the phone.

That night

Michael grabbed Maria's shoulder. "Michael!" She gasped, not expecting to see him. "Were, you just following us?" She asked. "Yeah, I was. What have you found?" He asked. "We know that Leanna, Alex's Swedish girlfriend wasn't really Leanna, in fact her name is J. Coleman, she goes to that school." Liz pointed. "This is where Alex went when he was supposed to be on his trip." Liz explained. Michael nodded. He followed them into the complex then broke apart. "I'll catch up with you two later."

Maria went to search for people who may have seen Alex during his time here. Liz went to find someone who could tell her what was so special about this school. "So, what your saying is that this super computer could decode anything?" Liz asked, cross checking. The young Man nodded. "In theory, right now it's just a big toy." He laughed. Liz laughed too, but with a deeper mood. "Can I see it?" She asked the man led her to it.

Michael caught up with Maria. "Find anything?' He asked. She sighed. "Not one person." Maria sadly admitted. "That's okay, I found a year book, that J. Coleman girl was top in track last year." Michael explained. "Last year, what about now?" Maria asked, taking the yearbook. "Nothing, she dropped out of all her extra stuff, about the same time Alex left for Sweden… or rather didn't." Michael said, half smiling, looking around. "Great. Liz went to the Livact Building or something, it's this way." Maria pointed.

"So, this is what he was working on, just before he left?" Liz asked, the man nodded, very interested at the language displayed of the screen. "Yeah, looks like he was trying to decode it… into… English." The man explained. Liz's eyes grew. "Can we see if he did it?" She asked, the man shrugged. "Can we try?" Liz asked, pouting her lips and bating her eyes. The man began to type again. There was knock at the window. Liz turned, rolling her eyes. "I can't really talk right now… Michael it seems like Alex was trying o decode-" but before she could finish Michael broke in, looking past Liz to the screen. "Our language… did he do it?" Michael asked, excitedly. "We're trying to find out…" Liz admitted, inviting them it. "Liz, Liz! I found something!" The man called. Liz smiled and turned happily to him. "What?" She asked. "Looks like your friend emailed the results to a friend… one J. " The man said. "That's it, after that he deleted his results." The man finished. 

The three looked at each other. Michael felt his phone in his pocket. "Got to go, meet up with you two later." Michael left them in awe at their findings. He called Max. "Hello?" Max answered. "You were right, Max. They found something big… looks like Alex was trying to decode our book." Michael waited for an answer. There was silence for what seemed like an hour. "Really?" Max asked, hopeful. "Yeah, talk to you about it more, later, got to go." He hung up and went to find the girls again.

At Valenti's

Tess was still in bed, grasping at her stomach, praying the pain would ease, even just a little. Max came through her window, she sat up, startled. "Max?" She asked. "Michael, he found it, he found it!" Max said, too excited to explain. Tess stood up. Max twirled her around. She laughed, with him. "Max, what's this all about?" Her giggling subsiding. Max brushed the hair from her eyes. "Alex. He was in Las Cruises, trying to decode our book. Looks like he did." Max said, smiling ear to ear. Tess forced a smiled. Max hugged her, but as she rested her head on his shoulder, her smile faded, she squeezed her eyes shut, as a single tear slide down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday

Max sat in the CrashDown, Liz watched him, her eyes narrowed on Tess whose giggling was annoying the hell out of her. She hated them together. She love him, and she still felt like he was hers, all hers. As she stood there staring at the couple, who were completely unaware of her presence. Her phone rang. "Hello?" Liz asked. A deep voice answered. "Hi, Liz?" It asked. Liz smiled. "Yes, who is this?" She asked. "This is Bill, I showed you the super computer at Las Cruises College." He reminded. "Hi Bill, what's up?" She asked. "I found something else out, just after all of you left. Looks like that girl your friend sent the email too, just left, all her stuff and everything was still in her dorm. I talked to her roommate. She said it was family, but I thought you may want a few papers of hers, you'll have to make do with copies, I can't steal them, but it may help you in your search for his results." He finished and said goodbye. Liz smiled, hanging up.

Early afternoon

The door rang. Max got up and answered it, expecting it to be Michael, and it was. "What's up?" Max asked, looking at his odd face. "Liz found some papers that could lead them to this girl, I'm going with them." He informed Max. "Okay, so?" He asked. "I don't know, just thought I should tell you." Michael explained. Max shrugged. Michael left and got in the car with Liz and Maria. "What was that all about?" Maria asked, wondering what he had to talk to Max just before he was leaving. "Nothing, just had to drop off something." Michael explained the girls laughed, shrugging it off.

"So why would anyone want to but this place, again, please?" Maria asked. They gazed up at the broken down warehouse. "Leanna… J. Coleman is renting it, there has to be a reason." Liz reminded them. They went in. Maria kept her arms close by her side, careful not to touch anything. "Guessing not a party pad." Maria commented, stepping on broken window glass, and floorboards. They split up.

Liz called them from the far corner of the warehouse. "I found something!" She called. Maria was first to arrive. "What the hell is that!" Maria screamed, as a strange triangular device floated about a laptop, it began to make beeps, then glow. "Michael!" Maria cried. He came running and pushed it out of the way in time to see it explode. Liz took a deep breath, and gulped hard. "Thank you." She said straightly to Michael. "No problem." He said back in that same flat voice. "The laptop." Liz pulled up a document. "Look, this is it, the translation!" Liz cried. She hit the print button and began to print it out.

Early Evening

Max was outside his house, throwing garbage around, knowing that Tess would have to kill the baby in a matter of hours if because he hadn't found the way home. Isabel came walking up from around the corner. "max?" She asked, looking at the huddled mass of a person sitting of the ground. He was heaving for air. Garbage was tossed about him, and he was covered in dirt. "Tess is going to kill the baby, or I am, or I let them both die, or, just the baby, or…" Max began to cry. "I know this is what's supposed to happen, because it's our destiny, but…" Max cried too hard to speak. Isabel held her hand out. He looked up and hesitantly grabbed it. Leading him to the bridge. "Remember when your pet hamster died?" Isabel asked. "Yeah?" Max said, he couldn't believe with everything that was happening she was trying to bring up old wounds too. "Remember the next day?" Isabel asked, this time smiling. Max nodded no. She raised her hand into the air. It began to snow. "It snowed." Max said, letting a few snowflakes fall into his palm. "It was the first time we'd seen it. It snowed for days. It was disaster for everyone, but us." Isabel reminded. "We played all day…" Isabel began. "And pelted Michael with snowballs." Max finished, laughing, remembering the good times. "It was a miracle." Isabel explained. "Just like this." Max said softly looking up at the snow falling. "We'll figure something out, we always do." Isabel comforted.

Michael rode his bike up to the bridge. Isabel hopped down from the wall top and greeted him. "Maxwell, I got good news, and I got bad news." Michael began. "Bad news?" Max asked. "Who ever Leanna is, or was, she has the translation to the book." Max sighed, expressing his frustration. "Good news then?" Max asked. "So do we. And… what ever this is..." Michael pulled a large stack of papers from his pocket and a crystal. Isabel looked at the crystal for a moment then looked to Max who held the book. "What does it say?" She asked. Max turned to them. "It's the way home… we can go home." Max said. They huddled together, staring at the sky, and the surface of the planet they had come to know, to love. They all knew this day would come. They couldn't remain on a planet that was so dangerous for them. Some how none had actually thought it would ever really occur. Their departure from the only home they could remember.

Late Friday Night

Tess sat on the couch with a cup of coffee and packet of tabasco sauce in her hands. A blanket covered her shoulders. Her face was startled, almost afraid. Max stood in front of her, barely able to contain himself. "Well?" Max asked, ready to jump. Tess looked up, then back down and the heap of paper that lay before her. The translation was like some lump of coal that needed burning. "M-max, are you sure about this?" Tess asked. She stood up, the blanket falling to the ground. 

Max shook his head, taking her by the arms. His smile was like a knife in her heart. "Tess? I don't understand this? You were always the one that wanted this, right? Right!" Max asked cheery like, his smile burning Tess deeper. "Yeah, yeah." Tess admitted, putting on a brave front. He hugged her and she hugged back. Tess took a deep breath, rubbing Max on his arms. She followed her own movements, as did Max. He looked at her confused. "Max." She began with a flat, stern voice, one Max hadn't heard before. "Just make sure that you know everything, before you decide what you want to do." Tess warned. Max laughed it off, and kissed Tess on the forehead, running out to talk with Isabel and Michael.

Mean while, Liz was getting drunk. All her searching had led her to a dead end. There was knock at the door. "Maria." Liz said, half leaning on Maria as she walked in. Liz handed her a glass with a tall drink in it. "Happy?" Maria teased. Liz laughed. "Uh um, yeah." Maria nodded, putting the drink down, and watching Liz pour herself an even larger drink. "You know the great, no wait! The funniest thing about all this is?" Liz asked, laughing at herself. Maria looked at her, with a crooked smile. "Now what would that be?" Maria asked, making Liz sit down. "I'm not even human anymore!" Liz blurted out. Maria snapped to attention. "Yeah I mean I was one day, the next… POOF! Not." Liz said, waving her arms about. "Okay…? Liz what do you mean, not human?" Maria asked. Liz smiled, and looked at her. "Well, first I realized that I couldn't taste bland stuff, and for awhile not much at all now just really strong stuff like tabasco sauce, and really hot chilly. Then this weird thing happened. I dropped my mother's crystal glass, I went to pick it up and it moved, the pieces. I went to touch it again and it started to mend. I made it new Maria, I have powers, so does Kyle." Liz took a deep breath. Maria sat back, tired from what she just heard. She watched Liz gulp down the liquor for a moment. She looked at her, considering weather or not to tell her something. Liz looked slowly at her. "What's up?" She asked, licking the straw from her drink. Maria nodded, she was going to say it. "Alex, when I went looking for people who had seen him I only found one guy-" Maria was cut off. "I thought you said you didn't find anyone."

Maria sighed. "Yeah, well I didn't except this one guy, I asked if he saw or knew of anything strange that our friend had done. He said no, then he mention the food." Maria explained. Liz began to sober up. "Food?" Liz asked. Maria nodded. "Yeah, he said that Alex ate tie food, lots of it, in fact everyday. Tie food is really spicy, you said that um, you couldn't taste anything but strong stuff, right?" Maria asked, thinking she was wrong. "Maria! You know what this means, somebody healed Alex, or something, right?" Liz wasn't asking she stood up and tossed Maria the keys. "We have to go, to Max's"

Maria knocked on the door. Mrs. Evans answered the door. "Maria, Liz. Max isn't here, he went over to see, Tess." She explained. They thanked her and jumped in the car. Maria took them to Jim's. Kyle said that the aliens had gone out but would be back. Liz and Maria decided o wait inside. "I have to go see dad, he's going to be coming home tomorrow." Kyle explained. "Feel free to wait here though." He called, leaving. Around 20 minutes after Kyle left the door opened. Laughing and giggling could be heard. Maria and Liz tensed up. Max and Tess, followed by Michael and Isabel came in all smiles. "Maria?' Michael asked. "Max." Liz stood up, instantly becoming calm, smart, and serious. "Liz, what are you doing here?" Max asked. His smiled faded to worry and mistrust. "I need to ask you something." Liz explained. Looking at the others. "Actually I have to asked all of you something." Liz explained. "What?" Max asked, stepping from the others. Liz took a deep breath. "Did, before, possibly months before Alex died. Did any of you heal him, something that he nor any of you told me, or us about?" Liz asked. There was great silence in the room. Then from the back of the room, stepped forward Isabel.

"I did, I healed him." She admitted. Liz was shocked. "You did? How?" Liz asked. Isabel thought a moment. "He came to me, just about a week before he died. He said he had a migraine, that no medication or treatment would work. He asked if I would try and ease the pain. It worked, or at least he said it did." Isabel explained. There was silence again. "I healed him too." Max said. "Weeks before he left for, um, Sweden." He admitted. "For the same reason." Max admitted, he looked down. "I did as well." Tess explained. "The day he died. He came to my room, he was frantic with pain. I asked why did go to Max or Isabel but, he, um, he refused, he begged and I did." Tess explained. "Tess, Alex died in the evening, when did you heal him?" Liz asked. Tess looked around. Max followed her eyes, while everyone else looked at her face in general. "The morning, early morning." Tess explained. Max saw her blink, she only blinked like that when

she was hiding something. Max looked to the others, realizing there was still no sound. "Look, well, it's late, we better go, Umm." Max gave the others a look. Isabel and Michael understood. "Yeah, better leave, real tired." Michael explained, stretching. Maria grabbed Michael by the shoulder. "Wait!" She ran after him. "What are you not saying?" She asked. Michael tuned around, the humans looked at him, and their pleading eyes. "Max…" Michael, asked. He nodded. "We're leaving." Michael explained. "I know to go home…" Maria explained. "No, leaving, earth." Michael explained. "What!" Liz accidentally blurted out.

Everyone looked to her, as if she had broken their silent world. "Liz, you don't understand what's going on, we have to leave… tonight." Max explained. He went to touch her, she backed away. "To- tonight! No, this is too fast, can't it wait?" She asked. "No, Liz, it's tonight, or never." Max explained. She began to cry. Running out. Maria followed her, they were gone. Max sighed. He turned to the others. "Say goodbye, we're going." Max ordered, taking Tess' hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Just before Dawn, almost Saturday

The aliens stood around the glowing granolith. "This is it." Max said. "Everyone ready?" He asked. Michael stayed silent. Tess moaned. Isabel shook her head. "I'm not sure, this is goings o fast." She kept quiet after that, Michael rubbed her back. Max held Tess' hand, her nails had broken his skin and a small amount of blood trickled down his finger. He didn't flinch, or make a sound. Tess didn't even know that she had hurt him. She was so preoccupied with her own pain, to notice. 

Liz and Maria lay in Maria's room, talking about how this day that they knew would come had indeed finally arrived. "I just can't believe they're leaving." Liz cried. "I love Michael, he can't leave." Maria cried. In the mists of their tears Liz stopped, she had an idea. "Tess said she tried to heal Alex in the early morning, right?" Liz sniffled. Maria sniffled with her. "Yeah, why?" Maria asked, sitting up with her. "Well, that's not possible, because Alex didn't get up until 12 in the afternoon. I called him, at noon and he was sleepy, he told me I had woken him up." Liz explained. "So?' Maria didn't get it. "Well if that's true than if Tess did heal him it had to be late, much later, like… oh, man, when he died, it matches the time, she killed Alex!" Liz screamed. Maria sat up. "Wait a second, are you sure about this! I mean, you've had a lot to drink, and you still love Max, I mean you could just be wanting this…" Maria suggested. "No, she did it!" Liz assured. They ran out to head for the granolith.

Outside the granolith

Liz, Maria, and Kyle, who Liz had insisted on picking up, all pounded in vain on the rock. "They can't hear us, it's no use!" Kyle yelled over the wind. "Do you feel that?" Liz asked, kneeling down and touching the ground. Maria shook her head no. "I do, I feel it!" Kyle exclaimed. "What the hell is that!" He asked, excited and worried all at once. "Um, that's great guys, but um, Liz, what's that?" Maria asked, backing away and pointing to the top of the rock. "Holy Shit!" Kyle backed away with Maria and Liz.

The top of the rock was forming a metal covering, metallic looking. It looked like liquid metal spilling forth from some kind of volcano. The rock that contained the aliens began to shake, the door opened. They three friends ran inside, and burst into the granolith chamber, just as Max was creating the door into their ship. "Stop!" Liz shouted. "Liz?" Max asked, angry. "Tess, Tess killed Alex, she did, and she lied to us, to our faces!" Liz announced. Max rolled his eyes, pushing the three intruders out. "Liz, what ever this is, you can never understand. I know Tess killed him, but there were circumstances, it wasn't a murder, she didn't KILL him." Max explained. "Your human, you'll never know, what it's like for us, we have to leave." Max said, ready to return. "I do, I'm not human, not anymore." Liz announced. "Or Kyle." Liz finished.

Max rolled his eyes. "No Liz, it's not it's just a change, your still human, it'll pass." Max assured. "No, Max, wait! Don't leave." Liz called. Max turned. "I love you!" She yelled. Max smiled. He grabbed her kissing her hard on the lips. "Liz, I'll always love you, but I'm still leaving." Max hugged her, then ran back into the granolith chamber. Michael and Isabel were already inside. Tess wasn't going to leave with out him. "Max!" She called. "I here, I'm here." He comforted. "Get in." He told her, opening the way. Tess disappeared, reappearing inside with Michael and Isabel. Max turned facing Kyle, Liz and Maria watching him. He entered. They all looked around.

Liz and the others ran outside, just in time to see the ship shoot off into space. It was gone. Liz hugged her friends. 'I'm sorry." She cried, realizing what she had put them through. Liz returns home to write in her diary, one last time.

Liz's Diary

"I'm Liz Parker, 16 hours ago, my true love, and his family left Roswell, forever. His name was Max, he saved my life, and in more ways then I can even care to count. I'm reminded of a poem, it's song really but the words and they mean so much to me. 'I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream, I can't leave this place risk forgetting all that's been, oh, I am what I am, I'll do what I want…' the next line says that they can't leave, but they did, so it doesn't matter, nothing does. See what most people knew about me and Max was that one-day we didn't know each other, the next we were inseparable. It confused just about everyone. But what they didn't know was one night, about a week before he and the others left. He came to me, through my window. He had, had a dream, he knew he was going to have to leave, leave me. I cried, like the sissy I am. He told me that he finally figured out why he could never choose between Tess and me. Neither of us would ever be happy with what they had in him, because he wasn't the same person. Half of him begged to be with me, the other pleaded to be with Tess. When I told him that he still needed to choose he told me. I'm sorry but you know I can't stay here. I'm not human, I'll never be human. I spent my entire life trying to run from that fact, not I have to face it. Liz, I'll always love you, you know that, but I'm can't be Max Evans, normal human boy anymore, I'm sorry.' Then he bent in and gave me a kiss, his goodbye kiss."

"I ran after him, calling out that I loved him. He turned around yelling something back, but I never made it out. Then as I watched his ship leave the earth I knew what he meant, when he said we would never be happy. I would have to live with half of him, something I could never do. Tess gets to have Zan back the love of her life. Max and her shared this weird connection. Even as I told him that she killed Alex, he couldn't bare to leave her. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like, if Max had chosen me over her, sent her away. I guess now, I'll never know, they left and I never even got to tell him that, I loved him. So I suppose this is the end. I have a date, with Kyle. Our shared experience of alien healing has brought us together, now we have the strange connection."

Liz finally put her pen down. She smiled as she wrote the final words into her last diary. "The End" It was. The end of her journey, the end of her love for Max, although, in secret she'd always hope he'd come back to her.

-

-

-

In New York

A busy political office, was the spotlight of news reporters. "Sir." A young politician's aid began. "Yes?" Senator James asked. "This came for you." The aid handed him a page. It was fax from their branch office in Roswell New Mexico. "The targets escaped, 72 hours ago. 42 hours ago, their was numerous reports of a UFO re-entering Roswell, New Mexico. They're back." Senator James looked up. "Get the head of the board on the phone, we have a code red."


	7. Chapter 7

Dust, about 72 hours before the note of a UFO reached NYC

Just as the sun was setting in Roswell, a bright light appeared from just over the horizon.

Liz was sitting on the balcony outside her room. She stared at the stars. Her hand held a glass of coke. She looked at it, waving her freehand over it, changing it from coke to sprite. "I'll Pass..." She mumbled, lovingly to herself. 

Sighing lightly she gazed upward again. What looked like a shooting star sped over head. Liz stood, her glass falling to the ground. She became excited, to excited to think. She ran down stars, bursting through the doors. Kyle bumped into her, as she ran out into the middle of the street.

"They're back?" Liz asked, her eyes lighting up. Kyle smiled in wonder at her. "They're back!" He yelled, happily grasping her hand. Liz smiled. As he took her hand her eyes met his, suddenly it didn't feel wrong.

They ran down the road, hand in hand.

In the desert

"Come on, move!" Michael pushed them on. What sounded like gunfire could be heard in the distance behind them. "Damn it!" Max was running alongside the others, holding a device in his hand. "The ship is repairing at half the rate it should. We have about 24hours before it'll be ready for us." Max explained as they ran towards the POD chamber.

Michael held Isabel's hand, who held a small baby close to her chest. Tess grasped Max's free hand, and held her child close to her own chest. Tess' child was slightly larger than Isabel's but still small. There was a large shattering boom. Michael took the girls under his arms, protecting them and their children. "Run!" Max called, taping on the device in his hand. "What?" Michael looked up. "Run, they're coming!" Max yelled. They ran fast, making it inside the chamber seconds before another blast went off at their heels.

Liz and Kyle reach the desert.

"Man..." Kyle mumbled, stopping his car, at the edge of a large crater. "What the hell happened here?" Liz asked, touching the ground. The sand felt softer than normal. "Let's check the chamber out." Liz suggested. Kyle nodded.

They moved to the chamber door. Liz looked up at Kyle, almost asking for permission. "Okay, here goes." Liz rubbed her fingers together. She waved her hand over the door, a handprint appeared and the door began to open. Liz and Kyle looked to each other, taking deep breaths the entered into the unknown.

Inside the chamber

Michael held his hand out, grabbing Liz by the back of the neck. "Help, Kyle!" Liz yelled. Kyle turned around. "Michael! It's Liz!" Kyle panicked. Michael looked down at the girl her held. "Liz?" He let her go, she fell down, coughing. "Thanks." Liz coughed. "I don't want to know why, or how you two managed to get in here, but I suggest you leave before-" It was too late. Max came barging over. "Get out, you don't know what you've down-" As Max began to get rough, with his language. A baby began to cry, then another. "Max!" Isabel screamed. Max dropped what he was doing and ran towards the almost sonic screaming. Isabel and Tess looked down at their children, who screamed louder as the seconds passed. "Max, help!" Tess cried.

Isabel and Tess laid their children down. Max kneeled at their heads. He placed one hand over each child. His hands began to glow a deep red. The children began to settle. "Michael, the ship repair, how is it?" Max asked. Michael picked up the device Max had been holding. "Not good, we still have 20 hours left. Liz and Kyle looked on. The others had practically forgotten thy were their.

Kyle began to back out, he took Liz's hand.

Michael stepped in their way. Suddenly their friends didn't seem so friendly, and Michael seemed a lot larger

Max looked to the girls, then to Michael. They dispersed through the room, in seconds, creating a shield. They had trapped Liz and Kyle.

As morning rose upon the desert

Michael paced with his daughter, Max rocked with his son. The girls had taken their turn watching Kyle and Liz. They sat unhappily on the cold stone floor, sulking with each other.

Finally Liz had, had enough. She rose to her feet. "I can't take this! We came here to see all of you, to make sure you were okay, and this is what we get!" Liz stomped her foot. Kyle touched her hand from where he was sitting, it offered some safety. Liz huffed, sitting down.

Isabel rose her hand. Both Liz and Kyle cringed thinking she was about to attack. Instead Isabel had created a window, a picture of something. It was too blurry to make out at first. Slowly it began to focus. Thousands of soldiers were sweeping the desert, some just outside the chamber. "Leave now and you'll die." Isabel commented. "Wait for us, and you just might make it."

Kyle stood up slowly. "I have a question." He began. Max turned. "What?" He asked, in a deep flat voice. "Me and Liz, you said that this power thing would pass, but it hasn't... instead the powers are getting stronger, what's happening to us?" He asked, his voice cracked, Michael sneered at him, knowing her was nervous.

"Your still human, you're blood is still red. When I healed you, it began a process which, until resently I didn't remembered about. Your beginning to use areas of your brain that humans don't normally use. Two things can occur. It could pass, and leave you as you were, or stop, and remain." Max finished. Kyle nodded. "So, what your saying is it won't harm us?" His question made the aliens laugh out loud. "For Gods sakes, no!" Isabel laughed so hard her body shook.

Kyle sighed, relieved. "Max, we won't leave. You don't have to keep us under guard like this..." Liz commented. Max looked at her, deep into her eyes. Liz squirmed, feeling as if he was probing into her mind or something. Max nodded to Michael and Isabel, handing his son to Tess. "Fine." Max smiled. "How many more hours?" He asked Michael. "Um, let me see..." He taped the device, it made a few sounds, then. "Not much longer." Michael said, his voice grew cold, upset and scared. "I thought you said before that you had 20 more hours, that would mean you have at least around 12 hours left." Liz comments. Tess shook her head. "Not the ship, our children. They can't live here on earth. But they can survive on our ship because it has a replicated Antarian atmosphere." She explained looking down at her son, Jude who wiggled slightly in her arms. He made cooing sounds, even though everyone knew he was in pain. Tori was fast asleep, Isabel leaned against the wall, she began to nod off.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, breaking the odd silence, it was deafening. "Like I said, we bumped into Kivar, he drove us back here, knowing that our children couldn't survive here." Max explained, again. "It doesn't matter anyway. The people don't even know that their king lives, and I don't exactly look Antarian..." Max almost laughed, but looking down at his son, stopped him from doing so.

"This is weird, I mean what made you and Isabel, I mean, before you two wouldn't even think about dating..." Liz commented. Michael looked over at Isabel, she was asleep. He smiled at her form, she was so beautiful. "Isabel's not the tough, ice queen everyone made her out to be. She and I, before you knew who we were, we used to crawl into each others bedrooms, and talk about feelings we felt, we knew they were more than they seemed. She knew that she had done something terrible to us, and it would make her cry, then she'd call for me, in the middle of the night. Max would tell me to come over, and I'd sooth her." Michael stopped. His daughter had begun to fuss. He walked over to Isabel and scooped Tori from her arms. Isabel jolted, then relaxed when she saw it was Michael. He brought Tori to Liz, and held out his arms, motioning for Liz to take her. Liz gulped, standing up, gently placing the child in the crook of her arm. "She perfect." Liz smiled. Michael smiled back, they actually agreed on something. 

Max watched from the back of the room. Tess gave Jude to him. "Max, I'm going to check on Isabel, I think she may feel sick." Max nodded. "Tess, wait." He grabbed her with his free hand. "You've been distant since Liz got here..." Max was silent. Tess looked down, avoiding his knowing stare. "Yeah, well..." She trailed off. Max lifter her chin to his eyes. "You know I love you, right?" He smiled. Tess' eyes lit up, they hugged. Max leaned in for a kiss. As the kissed each other, Tess got a flash. It knocked her back. "Tess!" Max yelled. Everyone turned. Isabel sprung into action, wide-awake and ready to battle. Max handed Jude to her, and ran to Tess' side. "Michael, help me." Max called.

They lifted her and placed her on a raised rock that was flattened thanks to Liz and Kyle's quick thinking. "It was another, a vision, wasn't it?" Isabel asked, pacing with Jude. "I think so, I felt it pass through me, then knock her down." Max commented nervously, he rubbed Tess' hand with his thumb. his other hand was running along her body, glowing madly. "Max here!" Isabel said, pointing to her chest. Max looked at them, pushing them away. "Go, I'll look." He insisted. When they had gone from sight, Max lifted her shirt. Her chest glowed in unison with her heartbeats. "Oh, God..." Max whispered. "Isabel..." he called. "Look." He gasped. "Oh, God..." She repeated. "Tess! Wake up!" Max called. He shook her gently. The glowing began to subside as her eyes began to open. "Whoa... what happened..." Tess mumbled, sitting up, with the help of Max. "A Vision, was it a vision?" Isabel asked. Tess nodded. "Yes... um, it, it um." Tess sat back, resting her head on Max's chest, she listened to his heartbeat. "Khivar, he's leaving... he thinks we're gone... I don't think he found our ship." Tess explained. they all sighed relieved. Michael took Tori from Liz. "Kyle Liz, our first priority is to our children, and making sure they live to see another day. Then to each other, you have to understand that." Max said, he stood up, Tess leaned on him, he picked her up and carried her to an area where she could sit in peace. "There." Isabel said, handing Jude to her. "Thanks." Tess then proceeded to take her shirt off. Kyle and Michael turned away as Tess fed Jude.

Just as Tess was fixing her shirt back up, and loud beeping sound could be heard. "Check it." Max ordered. Michael picked up the device and checked its screen. "The ship it's done." Michael smiled. "It's done!" He was too happy to contain himself. "Great..." Max exclaimed.

They began to leave. Liz and Kyle looked around, they didn't know where or what to do now.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz and Kyle make a choice

Not knowing where they belonged, or where they should go. Kyle and Liz continued to follow the four Aliens, toward their ship. They stopped in their tracks as they took awe at the ship, which glowed and made them warm, and comfortable inside.

Kyle stopped, grabbing Liz's hand. "Kyle?" Liz stopped, questioning his actions. "Liz, don't. We're not, our lives are here, we're not like them..." Kyle explained. Liz's face was blank. "Where do we go, what do we do? Huh? We're not like them, but not human... not hybrids, not anything, Huh?" Liz demamned. Kyle fidgeted he wasn't happy where this was going. "Liz! Look at them!" Kyle demamded, pointing to to the group of frantic aliens who hadn't stopped, but moved on, and were now far enough away so they couldn't hear. "Yeah, so?" She wouldn't truly look. "No, Liz, look. They're not happy, safe, satified. They don't have a home, not here, not there. We do... they didn't have a choice, we do... if we do this, then everything we did with them, everything we were, are, we throw in their faces... Liz, look at them, you know it's wrong.

Liz looked at them. Her dreams, her fears, her life as she knew it. Slipping away. A tear slid down her face. She colapsed on the ground, the sand moving around her, as her emotions began to get out of control. Kyle hugged her, comforting her. "Shhh, it's okay." He rocked her back and forth.

The ship

Isabel and Tess boarded first then Max and Michael. Max looked towards the girls, they seemed fine. "I'm going to start the ship, Rath, Keep Vilondra and Ava safe, okay?" Max turned his face had became hard, stern. "Yes, sir!" he answered ass if he were a soldier.

When they originaly left, the granolith had not only transported them but gave them their intended personalities and memories back. They were, by all accounts their former selves. They had all the memories of their lives as Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess but they only felt like, Zan, Vilondra, Rath and Ava.

In the open desert

Kyle cradled Liz. She sobbed. "I can't." Reaching for the ship too far even to see. He took her hand and placed it by her heart, keeping her close to him. "Liz, please..." Kyle soothed. "No! Max... Kyle." She turned to him. "He's inside me, everything I am tells me I can't let it end like this, not like this!" Liz cried, he entire body shook.

Kyle turned her face towards him. He looked into her eyes. He had grown to love her again. "Liz..." He sighed brushing her hair from her face. "Liz, he's never going to love you like you should be. You don't diserve to be the second woman..." Kyle sighed. Liz stopped crying. "How should I be loved then?" She asked, sniffling. "You need someone who can tell you how gordious you are, and knows that when you make your nose cringe up your fasinated, not upset... and, and..." Kyle trailed off, touching Liz's cheek.

"And?" Liz asked, sniffling, but intrigued. Kyle smiled lightly. "And someone who knows that when they have you, and can claim your heart, that they have everything, and so..." Kyle took her face into his hands. "So much more." Liz's eyes widened, her nose cringed. She bent into him, and they kissed.

In the ship

"Okay, we're off." Max stated. "This time weapons are all functional... and we're go." Max placed his hand on a panel and pressed it down. " "Zan?" Michael walked into the control room. "Ava wishes to see you... and the children have been put into their pods for the remainder of the trip." Michael bowed his head out of respect for Max. "Good, tell Vilondra to come here with you and Ava and I will go to the weapons room, sort through things." Max stood up, almpst imeditaly Michael move away, making a path for him to walk. Max was just leaving through the door, when he stopped. "Rath... you don't always have to be so formal." Max smiled. Michael smiled back. "And once in awhile, call me Max... we shouldn't forget earth, just because we no longer believe it to be home..." Michael nodded. He sat at the helm and looked out into space, the stars in the distance making a V formation. They were headed directly for the base star.

In the Desert

Liz and Kyle began their long trip back. They may become human again, but they'd always be different. the two souls who were brought back to live, taken from the grasps of death and healed. 

In the ship

The babies had clamed, and seemed fine now. The atmosphere on the ship was just what they needed.

Isabel, Tess and Michael were in the back. Max sat in the front, not really missing earth but more of the sense of comfort it gave him. It was 'normal', home... or at least it was. He turned around and looked at his family. They smiled and laughed. They played with their children and giggled. Michael was making star-light shine and glimmer on the wall. Entertaining Tori and Jude. Tess looked up from her son and saw Max watching her. They didn't say anything, he mouthed I love you. She smiled. She motioned for him to look at Isabel and Michael, who were holding hands, and cradling their child together...

Liz and Kyle continued their relationship, although they didn't end up staying together. They never lost all of their powers. They only seemed to get slightly weaker. Liz finished high school, 2nd in her class. Kyle never finished high school. His father committed suicide, he took pills and whiskey. Kyle had come home and found him in the bathroom. That ended Liz and his friendship. Kyle didn't want to remember the aliens, he wanted to let it go. Liz couldn't do that for him.

Maria and Liz had a fight, she was pregnant with Brody's child. The shock almost killed her mother. No one had even known they had been together. Maria later told Liz that it was after her and Max broke up, for good and her and Kyle began to spend time together. Maria left Roswell, had an abortion and became a famous singer who now lives in New York.

Kyle died. In a car crash just after graduation. Liz and been in the car as well, barely escaped as it was. She had tried to use her powers but, to no avail. She had no control over them and they didn't come to her aid. Kyle was taking Liz home. They were both going to be leaving, and since they hadn't talked in moths they thought they'd catch up. They got in an argument and Kyle smashed head on into a truck.

Brody sold the Museum and disappeared. Most think he followed Maria to New York. He sold the UFO museum to Maria's mom. She made several changes and the place took off.

Liz got into a fight with her father about her choice in men. She left and was never seen again. The Parker's sold the cafe to pay for the search. The Evans became recluses, only coming into the social circle to see the Parker's, even thought they normally ended up fighting.

The humans were left a shambles after the aliens left, but the aliens became happier than they had in years. They took their rightful places and began the long process of returning Antar to a Universal Power once again. They would endure several wars and a few up risings, but they would have victory...

THE END


End file.
